The Sirens
by Percabeth forever1238
Summary: Annabeth Chase. Hazel Levesque. Piper Mclean. Thalia Grace. 4 girl who left Goode High last year after being humiliated. They are the biggest thing in Hollywood. Now they're back. How will the students at Goode High react to the girls they bullied returning better than ever?(not good with summaries, also first story, so please don't hesitate to tell me how to improve at all!)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Annabeth's POV

I fumble with the camera,eventually finding the on button.

"Hi Guys. I'm Annabeth," I said while pushing back a blonde curly hair of mine's behind my ear.

"Hey. I'm Piper ," said the girl on my right Piper Mclean. She has choppy brown hair and color changing eyes. She is so beautiful but she try to hide it with wearing ratty clothes and messy hair.

"Hi. I'm Hazel ," said the girl on my left Hazel Levesque. She has wide gold eyes with cinnamon colored hair.

"Thaila" said the girl next to piper,Thaila Grace. She has spiky hair and heavy eyeliner around her electric blue eyes but really kind.

"We made this video because we were bullied for hang out with the most popular guys in school. We write songs down and made a band for fun so we hope you like our first song."

We went to our places. Thaila to the drums, waiting for her cue. Piper to her favorite guitar. Hazel to the keyboard. And I took the microphone.

( **BOLD=ANNABETH** _ITALICS=PIPER_ UNDERLINE=HAZEL l _ITALICS_ _/UNDERLINE = THAILA_

Normal= all)

 **I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.**  
 **You made me insecure**  
 **Told me I wasn't good enough**  
 **But who are you to judge**  
 **When you're a diamond in the rough**  
 **I'm sure you got some things**  
 **You'd like to change about yourself**  
 **But when it comes to me**  
 **I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen_  
 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_

 **You've got every right**  
 **To a beautiful life**  
 **C'mon**

 **Who says**  
 **Who says you're not perfect**  
 **Who says you're not worth it**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting**  
 **Trust me**  
 **That's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful**  
 **Who says**

 **It's such a funny thing**  
 **How nothing's funny when it's you**  
 **You tell 'em what you mean**  
 **But they keep whiting out the truth**  
 **It's like a work of art**  
 **That never gets to see the light**  
 **Keep you beneath the stars**  
 **Won't let you touch the sky**

 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queent_  
 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_

 **You've got every right**  
 **To a beautiful life**  
 **C'mon**

 **Who says**  
 **Who says you're not perfect**  
 **Who says you're not worth it**  
 **Who says you're the only one that's hurting**  
 **Trust me**  
 **That's the price of beauty**  
 **Who says you're not pretty**  
 **Who says you're not beautiful**  
 **Who says**

 **Who says**  
 **Who says you're not star potential**  
 **Who says you're not presidential**  
 **Who says you can't be in movies**  
 **Listen to me, listen to me**  
 **Who says you don't pass the test**  
 **Who says you can't be the best**  
 **Who said, who said**  
 **Would you tell me who said that**  
 **Yeah, oh**  
 **Who says**

 _Who says_  
 _Who says you're not perfect_  
 _Who says you're not worth it_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
 _Trust me_  
 _That's the price of beauty_  
 _Who says you're not pretty_  
 _Who says you're not beautiful_  
 _Who says_

 _Who says_  
 _Who says you're not perfect_  
 _Who says you're not worth it_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurting_  
 _Trust me_  
 _That's the price of beauty_  
 _Who says you're not pretty_  
 _Who says you're not beautiful_  
 _Who says_

I go about turn of the camera. While posting it I was smiling.

(Next Day)

The next day was exceedingly for us. We talk with our friends Percy Jackson, Jason Grace(Thailas twin brother) Nico di angelo (Hazel half-brother) and Frank Zhang. We try to avoid glares and bullies. Lunch time was the worst time of the day. Drew and her popular friends came wobbling to us. You as why she wobbling to us it is because she is wearing 6 inches stiletto. We continue our conversation until I felt wetness on my back. I turned around and figure out that Drew had thrown her food at me. I glanced at my friends and we ran out of the school.

(1 year later )

Piper, Thaila, Hazel and messy were the biggest thing in Hollywood. While we were nerds on school, we were the Sirens. A band that brust out a scene last year. We were call in a meeting with Apollo our manager.

"Hey," he said. He was frowning. Frowning was A BAD THING. He eventually said "you are going back to school and getting your diploma."

We were all SHOCK. "WHAT?! YOU EXPECT US TO GO BACK WERE WE GOT BULLIED," said Thaila

"Your flight leaves tomorrow, so start packing up," said Apollo.

We went upstairs so angry. Angrily packing up i started to sing quietly:

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
'Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do  
We just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out  
So every one can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
But we'll make 'em if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?  
Yeah

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music

Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we're stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing

Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
It's all we got  
We're gonna use it  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
Come on come on  
Turn up the music  
Yeah

We finished packing up and went to sleep for our new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

*One week after finding out they are back to school (still not in school)*

6 AM oureally clock rang. We went downstairs to eat Hazel's freach toast. Then we went back upstairs and change (we wanted to surprise each other). I came out walk to the lounge. I saw Piper in denim short, a flowy purple tank top, some black ankle boots and a grey cardigan. Her hair was in 2 messy braids. Thals (Thaila) was wearing ripped black jeans with a black leather jacket knee high combat boots boots and death to barbie t-shirts. Hazle was wearing light blue jeans, a white blouse and simple black flats. I look down at my outfit, a white sundress and silver sandals.

"Okay, how are we going to do this," said Thaila.

"Do what?," said Hazel

"Revenge haze (Hazel). We got bullied and since we are famous I want revenge," said Thaila.

"What?! That is insane," said Piper. Her color changing-eyes were now wide.

"Yeah, thals. We are famous and paparazzi follow us so we need to set a good example for other," I say while we get into the car.

Our ride to school fun. I forgot how good it felt to be a normal girl. All of a sudden one of our favorite song came on the radio.

( **Annabeth,** _Piper,_ Thaila,Hazel and _**all**_ )

 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **I'll be on my own**  
 **Feeling frightened of**  
 **The things that I don't know**  
 _When tomorrow comes_  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes

 _And though the road is long_  
 _I look up to the sky_  
 _And in the dark I found,_  
 _I lost hope that I won't fly_  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _ **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_  
 _ **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_

I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way, you light the way

 _ **I got all I need when I got you and I**_  
 _ **I look around me, and see a sweet life**_  
 _ **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're getting me, getting me through the night**_  
 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
 _I can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
 _Light light you're my flashlight_  
 _Light light light light light, oh_  
(Light light light you're my flashlight, light, light)  
 _You're my flash, oh_

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Can't stop my heart when you shinin' in my eyes  
I can't lie, it's a sweet lifei'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **'Cause you're my flashlight**_  
 _ **You're my flashlight**_

You're my flashlight  
Light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah

You're my flashlight

When the song finished we were at school. Piper catches her leather satchel with ease as Hazel had to jump to catch her purple backpack and Thaila rolls on the ground to get her black and blue backpack.

"Hey. This is how you're supposed to do it." I catch it while doing the splits.

When I got up everyone was starting at us. Talking about not getting notice. We sprintend to the bathroom without getting caught. We waited until the crowd left.

"This isn't ideal," I said.

"Your think," said Thaila.

"but guys we havery to stick together," said Piper.

Hazel opens her mouth and starts singing.

I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
 _Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_  
 **And I sure would like some sweet company**  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

 ** _When I'm gone_**  
 ** _When I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my hair_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

 ** _When I'm gone_**  
 ** _When I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my walk_**  
 ** _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_**

 _I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_  
 _The one with the prettiest of views_  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers **, it's got sights to give you shivers**  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
 _You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 **When I'm gone**  
 **When I'm gone**  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

 _ **When I'm gone**_  
 _ **When I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my walk**_  
 _ **You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**_

And with that we got out of the bathroom and went to the office to gather our schedule

(10 minutes later)

Once we were out side our friends came. "Hi girl ,"Percy said."I am Percy, thats, Nico, Frank and Jas-" he look up and saw Who we were. "Hey. We miss you guys err girl." Said Percy. That made the others looking up andoing see. We were getting bear hugs from every single one of our friends. After we went running to class. (I don't want to type boring class so I won't)

(Lunch time)

"So" Thaila said "are you dating anyone".

The boys had a guilty look on their faces. _This can't be good_

The popular girl can wobbling to us. _We'll they didn't change at all._

"Hey babe" said Rachel Elizabeth Dare, her red hair smack me as she goes to kiss Percy. WAIT ... _SHE IS KISSING PERCY!?_. As I look at my band mates I saw the same horror expression as we saw Reyna Ramirez-Arellano making out with Jason, Drew Tanaka sitting in Nico lap and Khione Thompson about to kiss Frank.

"What are you doing in our seats nerds?" Sneered Drew.

 _Oh no let's get out of here before we regret being here_.

With some couple nods we left and went to the music room were we cry for the rest of lunch time.

As you see we were crushing on the guys. Piper had fall for Jason in freshman year. Me and Thaila had fallen for Percy and Nico in 6th grade. And poor Hazel she had fallen for Frank since 3rd grade.

Piper open her mouth and began to sing.

 _I heard, that you're settled down_  
 _That you found a girl and you're, married now_

 _I heard, that your dreams came true_  
 _I guess she gave you things_  
 _I didn't give to you_

Old friend, why are you so shy  
Ain't like you to hold back  
Or hide from the light

 **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I**  
 **Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it**  
 **I had hoped you'd see my face**  
 **And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over**

 _ **Never mind I'll find someone like you**_  
 _ **I wish nothing but the best**_  
 _ **For you too, don't forget me**_  
 _ **I beg, I'll remember you said**_  
 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love**_  
 _ **But sometimes it hurts instead**_  
 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love**_  
 _ **But sometimes it hurts instead yeah**_

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday it was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze bound by the surprise  
Of our glory days

 **I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I**  
 **Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it**  
 **I hoped you'd see my face**  
 **And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**

 _ **Never mind I'll find someone like you**_  
 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you too**_  
 _ **Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said**_  
 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**_

Nothing compares no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes their memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet  
This would taste

 _Never mind I'll find someone like you_  
 _I wish nothing but the best for you_  
 _Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_  
 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

 _ **Never mind I'll find someone like you**_  
 _ **I wish nothing but the best for you too**_  
 _ **Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said**_  
 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**_

 _ **Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**_

And with that we went to our class.

(End of the day)

We got in Argus's car and Thaila got her songwriting notebook. She starts writing lyrics really fast. In 10 minutes she show us the song she came up with.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake by  
Every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

We are truly angry at the boys because they have been dating our enemies. Usually when we tour we had a movie night if we were angry. So Hazel made popcorn and I put the movie _Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone_ in DVD player. We stay up late at night plotting and crying while the movie lulled us to sleep.

(Hey. I just wanted to say thatI will try to upload once a week. Also if I has some mistakes so don't judge me be I am bad a grammar. So peace out.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry that I didn't post for over 1 week or so. I was so busy with school that I forgot, So I will try to post** **either Sunday and Saturday. Thank you. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

After the other fell asleep, I took out my phone and made a call.

"Hello" said a groggy voice on the phone.

"Hi,can you bring your girlfriend till June"

"Ya... why?"

"Um...because we need some styling" I said

"You are still a little suspicious but all right. We will be there in the morning."

"Thanks,Beck. I owe you one."

(The next morning)

"AAAAHHH" I shout, waking to see Silena Beauregard standing over my bed. The others wake up at my scream and leap out of bed to attack Silena with hugs.

"Where's Beckendorf?" Hazel asks quietly.

"He is setting up the guest room for us" Silena chirps softly. "Enough chit chat. Now let's get started."

(1 hour later)

I looked in the mirror with my friends. We looked so _good._ It was all part of our plan to subtly get revenge. We wanted to show our former classmates who we really were, to make them feel bad for how they treated us.

Thalia looked like the scary punk rocker that we all knew she was. Her dark hair was spiked and filled with bright streaks, and her dark makeup made her electric blue eyes even more unnerving. Her outfit was ripped black jeans with safety pins holding them together, a blood red tank top that had a picture of a grinning skull on it, and a leather jacket covered in patches. To top it all off, she had her black converse that were covered in what looked to be blood, but she swears it's red paint. (Hopefully she did). Hazel looked sweet, almost too sweet, clearly going for the guilt trip of our group. She was wearing a flowy yellow sundress with some white ballet flats, causing her to look even younger and more innocent than normal (Which was good). Her eyes were done in a pretty gold shade that made her eyes bigger since her eye color was gold like color. Her cinnamon colored curls were pinned up in a messy bun atop her head.(Hazel favorite was gold)Piper had a kind of effortlessly gorgeous aura, like she could just wake up in the morning and steal your boyfriend or girlfriend without even trying. She had her chestnut brown hair curled slightly, so it looked natural. Her eyes were rimmed in an earthy brown tone that meshed with her tanned skin and went with every color of her eyes. She wore a flowy white copped tank top, and a black skirt. She topped off the look with black vans and a pale blue flower crown.I tried to dress girly, yet slightly nerdy, to remind people that we still got the idea that we are still the girls who got laughed out of school. I wore a beige cardigan and a white and pink sundress that had some flower on it. On my feet were my old gray converse, the pair I'd worn the day we left. The back of the shoes still had faint stains on them from the lunch Drew threw at me. Silena had curled my hair, leaving it in waves down to my elbows. My bangs were pinned back with a gray bow. We grabbed our stuff and headed for the car.(Oh,by the way gray is my favorite color)

"Ok guys, how about we perform this song today?" I said, flipping to the breakup song section of my songbook. We had asked to perform at the assembly today as part of our plan.

"Sounds good," says Thalia, with a troublemaking smirk plastered on her face.

(Assembly Time)

"Please Welcome the Sirens!" said Principal Brunner.

We stepped onstage to the sound of cheers. Once we were in position, Thalia taps her sticks.

(Annabeth, _Piper_ ,"Hazel", **Thaila** and all)

Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, but it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah

Since you been gone

 _You're dedicated, you took the time_

 _Wasn't long till I called you mine_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Since you been gone_

"And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say"

 _But since you been gone_

 _I can breathe for the first time_

 _I'm so moving on_

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _Thanks to you_

 _Now I get what I want_

 _Since you been gone_

How can I put it? You put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah

Since you been gone

 _How come I've never heard you say_

 _I just want to be with you?_

 _Guess you never felt that way_

"But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get what I want

Since you been gone"

 **You had your chance, you blew it**

 _Out of sight, out of mind_

 **Shut your mouth, I just can't take it**

 **Again** , "and again", _and again,_ and again

"Since you been gone" _ **(**_ **since you been gone** _ **)**_

"I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah

Thanks to you (thanks to you)

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on

Yeah, yeah"

Thanks to you ("thanks to you"), now I get ("Iget")

"You should know" _ **(**_ **you should know** _ **)**_

"That I get"

 **I get what I want**

"Since you been gone"

 _Since you been gone_

 _Since you been gone_

The applause was deafening. The guys had stunned looks on their faces. I assumed that they realized the song was about them. They just sat motionless, staring up at us in shock.

"For our last song, we dedicate this to you guys. Not the good friends of ours, but the people who humiliated us out of school. " Says Thalia, moving from behind her drum set to pull down the projection screen behind her. She grabs her laptop and sets it up to run on the projection screen. Meanwhile, Piper runs to turn off the lights. When they return, Hazel plays the keyboard intro. The projection screen begins a slideshow chronicling our years of suffering here.

 **Skies are crying**

 _I am watching_

"Catching teardrops in my hands"

Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

 **You can take everything I have**

"You can break everything I am"

 _Like I'm made of glass_

Like I'm made of paper

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 _As the smoke clears_

 **I awaken, and untangle you from me**

"Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?"

All my windows, still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

 **You can take everything I have**

"You can break everything I am"

 _Like I'm made of glass_

Like I'm made of paper

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Like a skyscraper**

 **Go run, run, run**

"I'm gonna stay right here"

 **Watch you disappear, yeah**

 **Go run, run, run**

 _Yeah it's a long way down_

But I am closer to the clouds up here

 **You can take everything I have**

"You can break everything I am"

 _Like I'm made of glass_

Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

 _ **Go on and try to tear me down**_

 _ **I will be rising from the ground**_

"Like a skyscraper"

 **Like a skyscraper**

 _Like a skyscraper_

Like a skyscraper

 _ **Like a skyscraper**_

The slideshow finishes with a picture of us at the end of our last tour. We sat in front of the Eiffel Tower with our arms around each other, laughing as we looked over the city.

"this was our story: we were just ordinary girls, bullied for doing something that the popular girls didn't like." says Piper quietly.

"You may think of us as idols, but the truth is, we are just like you." I say.

"if you are bullied, get help. If you bully, step back and think about what you are doing. Do you want the guilt of causing a classmate's death?" whispers Hazel, staring down at her feet.

"And for the love of all the gods, never just watch someone get bullied! Please! Doing nothing is almost as bad as being the bully!" cries Thalia.

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not a socially inept loser," I say.

"I'm not a homeless bum," says Piper sadly.

"I'm not a weak idiot," says Hazel timidly.

"I'm not a violent gang member." Says Thalia quietly.

"I am Annabeth" I state

"I am Piper"

"I am Hazel"

"I am Thalia"

"And I am unique,in our own way" we say in unison.

We exit the stage, and head back to the car. Of course the guys are sitting there waiting for us.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Says Hazel coldly. Hazel is typically the sweetheart of the group, so when she's angry; you know you're really screwed.

"we just want to talk" says Jason

"Talk! After all this time you finally want to _talk_? You could've called us last year if you wanted to talk!" shouts Piper, her kaleidoscopic eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Let's go girls. if you try to follow us, there'll be some serious pain" says Thalia plainly, as if she was saying the sky was blue.

Percy puts his hand on my shoulder as I turn to walk away. "Look Wise Girl-"he starts. With that I whirl around and flip him over my shoulder.

"Never. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again." I say. "Not now, Not ever. You lost that right in the cafeteria last year, idiot." I practically spit. I walk over to the car and hop in, to see the girls staring at me with expressions of awe. Not many girls can flip the swim team captain flat on his ass.

"Step on it Argus." I say angrily.

We peel away from the school excited to work on our songs.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I slowly getting off the ground and went to the guys. Frank was was staring after the car, Jason refuse to meet anyone's eyes, and Nico looks slightly impressed yet upset.

"well than" I said sadly

"we had screwed up really badly" says Jason.

"Ya think!" shouts Nico, his eyes with fury."Seriously I don't blame them for being so angry. OK 1st of all we watch them leave with tears when drew threw her food at Annabeth and we didn't even follow them. 2nd we didn't even call them while they were touring. And now were are dating the girls that bullied them!" Nico finish with his eyes begin to fill with tears.

I felt guilty. We didn't do anything to stop them or make them feel better. "Guys. We have to make a plan to fix this. Who's with me?"

"I'm in" all of them say.

(Meanwhile in the siren's home)

Annabeth's POV

We head into the practice room. Pulling out our songbook then went get to work.

(Annabeth, _Piper_ , **Hazel** , Thalia, _**All**_ )

Someday I'll let you in

Treat you right

Drive you outta your mind

Oooh

 _You never met a chick like me_

 _Burn so bright_

 _I'm gonna make you blind_

 _Always want what you can't have_

Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted

Make you feel good

 _As I whip you_

As we start to sing I felt some sadness and angryness from what happened earlier that day. Seriously I thought the boys were better than this.

 _ **It's the same old story**_

 _ **But you never get it right**_

 _ **Give it up**_

Come a little closer

Baby, baby

Come a little closer

 **Come a little closer**

 _Baby, baby_

So stop trying to walk away

No you won't ever leave me behind

 **(Noooo)**

 _You better believe that I'm here to stay_

 **(That's right)**

 _Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

 **(Ooooohh)**

Look at me boy

'Cause I got you

Whenever we sing I feel free like we have no problems. I helps me express myself. Just take away my worries.

 _ **You can't win**_

 _ **Cause I know where you've been**_

 _ **Such a shame**_

 _ **You don't put up a fight**_

 _ **That's a game that we play**_

 _ **At the end of the night**_

 _ **It's the same old story**_

 _ **But you never get it right**_

 _ **Give it up**_

 **A oooh yeaaah**

 _Ah oooho heeey_

Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

 _ **Come a little closer**_

 _ **Come a little closer**_

Baby, baby

 _ **Come a little closer**_

 _ **Come a little closer**_

 **Baby**

If you are my baby

Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy

 _'Cause I got you_

 **Where I want you**

 _ **Isn't it so exciting?**_

Wanna shake you

When I break you

 **Cause now I'm driving**

 _ **Give it up**_

 _ **You can't win**_

 _ **Cause I know where you've been**_

 _ **It's the same old story**_

 _ **But you never get it right**_

 _ **Give it up**_

 _ **Ohhhh**_

 _ **YEAH!**_

"Great job!" Silena said happly. "Now we have to get your outfits together for tomorrow."

(time skip to next morning)

Silena has outdone herself yet again, I think as I sit with the girls in the backseat of our car. Silena went for a girlish look for all of us, yet our clothing reflects our personalities. Thalia is wearing a blue and black plaid skirt with rips and pins everywhere, a black tank top, and an unbuttoned blue and white flannel shirt that tied just above her skirt. Her feet were adorned in converse that we customized ourselves, covered in doodles and studs. Piper looks great as usual in a flowered dress that starts out lavender at the top and fades to sky blue at the bottom, paired with gladiator sandals. Hazel leans against the window, sleeping in her white and gold striped dress. I glance back down to my outfit, a simple sea green dress with a dark grey belt over it. On my feet were silver open toed heels which showed off my blue nail polish. We pulled up at the school and made our way to our first class, which happened to be music.

Once we are out side I hear a guy say " Hey girlies, my place at 9?"

As usual we said nothing to the guy but kept walking forward to our class. Unfortunately the guys happened to be with us. God dammit. Anything but them.

"Ok class, today we will be working in groups. You and your group will be presenting a song at the end of class," Says out teacher. We automatically head over to the corner and start to talk about the song we will presenting.

"GIrish how about this song?" I said

"Ya. This is the one. Let's do it!" Piper said.

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

 _ **La la la la la la la**_

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

 _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

 _But it always seems to bite me in the..._

 **Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

 **You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la**_

As we started to sing I could feel that slowly eyes were coming to us. As eyes can to us we started to sing louder but not to loud. I could also feel that guys were looking at us.

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **What about "No" don't you get?**_

 _ **So go and tell your friends**_

 _ **I'm not really interested**_

 _ **It's about time that you're leavin'**_

 _ **I'm gonna count to three and**_

 _ **Open my eyes and**_

 _ **You'll be gone**_

One

Get your hands off my...

Two.

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

Three.

 **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

Take a hint, take a hint

 _ **I am not your missing link**_

 _ **Let me tell you what I think**_

 _ **I think you could use a mint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **Woah!**_

 _ **Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**_

 _ **Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

 _ **Take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

 _ **T-take a hint, take a hint**_

 _ **La, la, la...**_

Once we finish, we look up from our playing and notice that the class has gone silent. Everyone is staring at us in pure shock. A couple moment later they applaud.

"that was amazing! Did you really just come up with that?" says the teacher.

"yeah, it was all Annie over here'" Thalia says, as I glare at her.

And with that, the bell rings.

"Class dismissed" shouts the teacher

Thank goodness that the bell rang. I didn't want any more attention which was weird since I perform infront of many people.

(Skip to Lunch)

"YOU'RE WHAT?" shriek the popular girls, drawing all eyes toward them.

"Um, we appear to be dumping you." Says Percy shyly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

With that, the boys walk toward us.

"Hey. We feel really bad for how we treated you girls. Can you ever forgive us?" says Nico.

We huddle into what Thalia likes to call the "Siren Square", a huddle where instead of a circle, we form a near perfect square. After a pep talk we decided what to do.

"You are forgiven... If you give us our favorite flower by tomorrow " I say.

"Ummm... we may or may not know your favorite flower " Percy said

"Well you have today and tomorrow." Piper said with some anger.

"OK, let's move on to another topic." Hazel suggest

"Well there is one question I want to ask, how did you girls become famous?" asks Jason.

"Well," says Hazel, gesturing to me." One day, we were at Piper's house, and Blondie over there started singing along to the radio."

"By the end we were all singing along." Says Piper.

(Italics= Flashbacks)

" _Wow girls, that was awesome! If you ever wanna become famous, come talk to me," Says Piper's father, Tristan McLean._

" _Can any of you play any instruments?" says Thalia._

" _Guitar" says Piper_

" _Piano" whispers Hazel_

" _And I play the drums," Says Thalia._

" _Since I play the violin, I could be lead singer," I offer._

" _What will we call ourselves?" asks Hazel shyly._

" _How about The Sirens? In Greek Mythology, they lured people to their deaths with their beautiful music," suggests Thalia_

" _The Sirens, I like the sound of that" I say._

" _Huddle up girls" says Piper._

" _Are we in?" asks Hazel._

" _Let's try writing a song and filming our performance. If we get a good response, we should do it." I suggest._

"Then we post the song _Who Says_ _"_ said Thaila.

"We'll I haven't seen that one" said Frank.

Piper pull out her phone, looking for the video. "We have over ten thousand views and over hundreds of positive comments. Since it was good we decided to agree."

"And the rest is in history" I said.

Will we talk the we didn't notice that the popular girls were going on stage with microphones. Suddenly Rachel started to speak "We were dumped by our boyfriends for their friends. So we would like to challenge them to a sing contest. The one who wins will the boys. Deal."

"Deal" We all shouted together

"Please win because I don't want to be with Rachel. I had enough of her nonsense. I begging you. Please." Said Percy

"Don't worry we are famous. How could she bet us? Plus once we had a small sing of we won even though we weren't famous. Don't worry. We will win" Piper said.

"What is taking you so long" Drew said. She had a bit of jealously in her voice

"We are coming. Geez. Be patient" Thaila said.

We get up there."Give us 5 minutes to talk about the song we will peform." I said. We our Sirens square."How about _fireflies_?" Hazel suggest

"You sure I wrote it down but it is hasn't been tampered yet" I said

"Come on girl. It is a amazing song and you wrote is down alone. Don't be afraid. Let's peform it." Thaila said

"All right then let's start singing." I say

"Ready let's start." I heard Piper say.

(Annabeth, _Piper_ , **Thalia** , Hazel, _**All**_ )

You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

 _'Cause they fill the open air_

 _And leave teardrops everywhere_

 _You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

*We began to sing. The girl seem bored like the song was not good enough for them.*

I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

 **A foxtrot above my head**

 **A sock hop beneath my bed**

 **A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)**

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly**_

 _ **It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

 _ **'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)**_

Leave my door open just a crack

 **Please take me away from here**

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

 **Please take me away from here**

Why do I tire of counting sheep

 **Please take me away from here**

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

 _To ten million fireflies_

 _I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes_

 _I got misty eyes as they said farewell (_ said farewell _)_

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar ( **jar, jar** )

 _ **I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly**_

*We are about to finish I have to say then song was good. I have a good feeling that we are going to win.*

 _ **It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**_

 _ **'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)**_

We pass the mics to the girls then ran down to the boys. Moments later we were engulfed in hugs. All of a suddenly Percy lifted my head up and kiss me. Our kiss was sweet yet a little intense. After a moment gently push him away. I think I was red but I had an excuse. "Oh god. Seaweed brain, you want to embarrass me. Don't you." Percy said nothing at all.

"Hello" Khione said. "It is our turn"

"Ok start. Geez" Hazel said

"We have decided to perform _Thinking Out Loud_ ," Drew says in her shrill, snotty voice.

(Drew, _Khione_ , **Reyna** , Rachel, _**all**_ )

When your legs don't work like they used to before

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

I mean this in the nicest way possible, but they sounded HORRIBLE.

 **And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

 _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

Maybe just the touch of a hand

 _ **Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**_

 _ **And I just wanna tell you I am**_

 _ **So, honey, now**_

The song is all right just a little off. Why am I thinking about are going to win.

 _ **I'm thinking out loud**_

 _ **Maybe we found love right where we are**_

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

 _And the crowds don't remember my name_

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

 **I know you will still love me the same**

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

 **And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

 _I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

Maybe it's all part of a plan

 _ **Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**_

 _ **Hoping that you'll understand**_

Ok we are definitely going to have this win. First of all on some parts they were a little off and at some point the person who was supposed to sing started late.

 _ **Thinking out loud**_

 _ **Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)**_

 _ **La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud**_

 _ **So, baby, now**_

 _ **Take me into your loving arms**_

 _ **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**_

 _ **Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart**_

 _ **I'm thinking out loud**_

 _ **But maybe we found love right where we are**_

 _ **Oh, baby, we found love right where we are**_

 _ **And we found love right where we are**_

The rest of the students sit in horrified silence, before Hazel leaps onto a table and says," Who votes for the Popular Girls?" the room is silent, with the exception of the popular table. "And who votes for the Sirens?" she asks. The applause is deafening. I vaguely remember cheering before Percy lifts me up and twirls me around as I giggle. When he puts me down, we walk over to our friends, still holding hands.

"So how's the happy couple?" Thalia says as Percy takes the seat to my right.

I groan and bury my head in the crook of Percy's neck. He automatically puts his arm around me. I faintly hear Piper coo, but I'm too embarrassed to care. Oh no I am in a big problem. HELP

"Ummm... do you want to go out to the movies or something on the weekend?" Percy whispers in my ear. I look up and nodded to percy.

"So you are not going to tell us?" Thaila say. I reply by shaking my head side to side.

"Please. Come on please" I heard Piper say. I was still shaking my head.

"Let her alone. She needs peace." I heard Hazel say. I loo, at Hazel and mouth the words _thank you._ Thank goodness she was there.

(End of lunch)

"Yes. Finally lunch is over." I said. Everyone laughed. I just sigh.

"I will get that out of mouth" I heard Piper say.

(End of the day)

We walk out of the school together, talking about the Halloween Dance this Friday. Argus pulls up to the building and we hug the boys' goodby. Percy drops a kiss on my cheek and pulls away before our friends can notice. I hop in the car, steeling myself for the interrogation that will follow the Cafeteria incident.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating. I am so busy in school and after school I have so little time to write. Plus I decided to post two chapters because A) I haven't posted in a long time and B) I will not be able to post in a long time. But I will try to post at least 1 more chapter before Christmas. If not, then before New Years eve. Well bye for now. Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

After Argus pulled out of the parking lot, we sped towards the mansion in silence. As we were walking in, Thalia speaks up.

"Since we don't have much homework, how abut we call the guys over and do a special guest video for the channel?" she asks, talking about the YouTube channel where we posted our first song and still post weekly videos.

"Sure, I'll call them, "I say.

"Ya. Okay. Sure. You just wanna to your boyfriend, right Annie" Piper teases me as the door open.

"First of all don't call me Annie. Second of all, he. Is. NOT. My boyfriend." I say some what angrily. "Also to remind you it was thals idea to invite them over. Geez".

I called them if they wanted to. They said ya. I also ordered pizza. Plus on what Jason told me, there was a surprise for Piper.

Once everybody was here Thaila said "Ok. The reason why I wanted you guys to come was to play truth or dare." Oh no she want us to play truth or dare. Is she wanting us to get humiliate. Oh no. She also going to videotape. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Piper went to go get it. Once the door was open Piper scream of joy.

" Piper come down" said the of the other side of the door that. The voice sounds familiar.

"Come in." Piper said. A Hispanic boy came in the room. I can't see his face because of his oversized sunglass. He had crazy curls and pointed ears like an elf. He reminded me of the lost person of our group, Leo Valdez. Impossible, it can't be Leo. Leo disappeared in that fire that killed his family the weekend before we left school. Leo's legally declared dead. It can't be him, this isn't possible. I think, just as he pulls down his glasses.

"Miss me, chicas?" Leo said.

"Oh my gods Leo, it's really you! I believe it" says Hazel, tackling him with a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"what the hell happened to you?" asks Thalia bluntly. Also tackling him with a hug after Hazel finish.

"After the fire, I ran off to Texas, where I lived in a warehouse for a year, and worked until I had enough money to buy a bus ticket up here to surprise you. Apparently, my older half-brother lives here, and I'm to live with him until I turn 18. His name's Charlie Beckendorf or something like that,"

"Beck's your brother?" Thalia shouts as Beckendorf comes down the stairs.

"I heard my name, what did you want Thals?" he says, peeking into the room.

"Are you Charlie Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and Mary Beckendorf?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, why do you ask, man?" Beck says.

"I'm your younger half-brother, Leo. My dad and my mother died in a fire last November. I'm supposed to live with you until I turn 18 in 2 years." Leo says sadly.

"Okay, pick out an empty room upstairs, and welcome to the Siren's home I guess" Beck answers, turning to go back upstairs.

"I'm living here?" Leo asks. We nod quickly, and Thalia turns on the camera.

"And we're on in 3, 2, 1" says Hazel.

"Hey guys! I'm Thalia"

"Piper"

"Hazel"

"And I'm Annabeth. We are the Sirens," I say, nudging Thalia to introduce the guys.

"Okay. The blond dude is my younger brother, Jason. Chinese-Canadian baby man is Frank, Mr. Dark and Gloom is Nico, and green eyes over there is Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy."

"Not dating, Thals!" we say as Leo grabs the camera.

"And I am the supersized mcshizzle, Leo." He says, trying to keep the camera away from Thalia.

"Leo! And we are going to play truth or dare" Thaila said

We form a semi-circle around the camera so all our faces were in view.

"Since this was my idea I will ask first. Annie, truth or dare." Thaila said with a small evil smile

"Dare." I say

"I dare you and kelp head to tell our lovely viewers about the cafeteria incident" Thaila said with a small smrik

"why am I getting dragged into this?" groans Percy, burying his head in his hands. Thalia zooms in on us, smirking the whole time.

"If you won't, I will," says Thalia, smiling evilly.

"okay viewers. So a group of girls challenged us to a sing off, and the winner got these guys over here," she says, gesturing to all of the guys except Leo." While we were getting good lucks and stuff, Percy _kissed Annabeth's._ Not the cheek the lips!" Thalia zooms in on Percy, who's quickly turning bright red. I squeeze his hand until he looks over at me, smiling slightly in spite of his obvious embarrassment. Piper coos yet again.

"ooh, don't forget the date this weekend!" shrieks Piper.

"So, can we get on with the game, or…" asks Nico.

"Truth or dare Pipes?" I ask.

"Dare" she replies.

"I dare you to…" I say.

The rest of the game goes on like this, until we have 20 minutes of humiliating footage.

(Time skip to next Friday.)

I smooth out the silky material of my costume nervously as the girls and I look over our song list for our guest performance. We only have to perform one song in these outfits and thin we can wear our actual costumes. _Ah ha, perfect_ , I think, circling the song we are going to perform.

(Annabeth, _Piper_ , **Hazel** , "Thalia", _**all**_ )

I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm

 **And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold**

"My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones"

 _It keeps my veins hot, the fires find a home in me_

I move through town, **I'm quiet like a fire**

 _And my necklace is of rope_ , "I tie it and untie it"

 _And our people talk to me_ , but nothing ever hits

 **So people talk to me** , "and all the voices just burn holes"

 _ **I'm going in**_ (ooh)

 _ **This is the start of how it all ever ends**_

 _ **They used to shout my name, now they whisper it**_

 _ **I'm speeding up and this is the**_

 _ **Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart**_

 _ **We rip the start, the colors disappear**_

 _ **I never watch the stars there's so much down here**_

 _ **So I just try to keep up with them**_

 _ **Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart**_

 _ **I dream all year, but they're not the same kinds**_

 _ **And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time**_

And now people talk to me I'm slipping out of reach now

 _People talk to me, and all their faces blur_

 **But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison**

"And I'm locking up everyone that ever laid a finger on me"

 _ **I'm going in**_ (ooh)

 _ **This is the start of how it all ever ends**_

 _ **They used to shout my name, now they whisper it**_

 _ **I'm speeding up and this is the**_

 _ **Red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart**_

We turn and go backstage to change into our actual costumes and rejoin our friends. I wait outside the bathroom to see how my friends look in their costumes, since we decided to surprise everyone with our costume choices. Since Hazel comes out first, I glance over her costume. Hazel looks absolutely adorable in her Minnie Mouse outfit, with her curls pinned in two identical buns with a red and white dotted bow resting between them. Her dress matched her bow, and she donned a pair of yellow pumps with red bows on them. Next out was Thalia. She donned a Mockingjay costume, with her black combat boots, black bodysuit with armor over the vital areas, a pin, and of course a bow and quiver. The mockingjay pin was a gift from the director of the film, since we created the song playing during the credits. Finally, out came Piper. She was wearing what appears to be a Catwoman costume, complete with a mask, ears, and thigh high boots.

"What are you supposed to be Annie?" says Thalia, sliding her bow onto her shoulder.

"Hermione Granger," I say, adjusting my tie and robe.

We walk out into the gym, meeting the boys. Apparently, Percy's in a Harry Potter costume. Oh Gods, this is adding more fuel to the dating rumors, isn't it? I don't even have to look at Thalia to know that she has a smug smirk on her face.

"You sure you didn't do a couple's costume guys?" says Thalia, eyes darting between Percy and I.

"oh no Thals. You've figured out our master plan. We did do a couples costume," I deadpan, rolling my eyes.

"You know everyone thinks we're dating now, right?" I whisper in Percy's ear.

"I know. Wanna mess with everyone?" he says as I nod.

Since we happen to be near the stage, he bends down and kisses me. I smirk into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him as I hear every student gasp, and the dance comes to a complete halt. A loud scream from the popular girls finally breaks us apart.

"You guys are dating?" shouts a voice.

"Nice job Seaweed Brain! We agreed to keep this secret!" I shout, hitting Percy's arm and winking at him.

"Hey, on the bright side, at least I can make out with you in public," he says, smiling.

"You're such a dork Percy," I say, rolling my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Oh shut up Wise Girl. You know you love it," he replies.

"I do," and with that, I pull him in, where we stay making out until Thalia pulls us apart.

"Alright lovebirds, there'll be plenty of time for that later." She says.

"Hey Thals, Percy and I are gonna head out. See you at home!" I say, grabbing Percy's hand, and pulling him towards the exit.

"Use protection!" shouts Nico.

I wince as I hear the loud _THWACK_ sound that goes with a slap to the back of the head. I look back, and Nico's rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Piper. I look back up at Percy, who's face is red from blushing so hard, and he's biting his lips to avoid smiling or laughing. We get in the car, and just _lose it._ We're almost back at my place before we calm down."Hey, are you okay with grabbing a change of clothes? My mom's been dying to see you again, and I don't think we should go in these costumes," he says.

"Sure! I love Sally!" I say, grabbing a light grey sweater and leggings, instead of the pajamas I would have worn.

I toss Percy a bundle of clothing from the times the guys stayed over at our houses when we were young. He goes into the bathroom and comes out wearing a superman t-shirt of Jason's and a pair of Frank's old jeans. We head out, screaming out random song lyrics until we pull up to the Jackson home. Percy rings the bell, but nobody answers.

"Since nobody's here…" he mutters, pulling me in yet again.

I don't know how long we stayed there on Percy's front porch, but a loud cough broke us apart again. I groan and look over towards the noise. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Sally and Paul. I shriek and fall off the porch railing, where I was sitting so I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes. Percy narrowly catches me, before finally looking up.

"Oh my gods! Mom, Paul, how much did you see?" he says, his eyes widening.

"We saw you making out, and we've been here since then" says Sally.

Percy blushes, and looks away, groaning.

"The one thing no mother should know is her son's love life," he mutters. I giggle quietly so they wouldn't hear me.

Sally unlocked the door, and Percy grabs my hand and pulls me into his room. I hear Sally say something, but I can't quite make out what she says. He closes the door behind him, smiling as he grabs something off his bed. Before I can react, he whacks me in the head with a pillow. With a loud shriek, I tackle him onto the bed, tickling him. I hear the door open, and I freeze. I look up and come face to face with Paul, who's holding a shopping bag. He takes one look at our position, tosses a box on top of Percy, and closes the door behind him. I take a closer look at the box, realizing it's a pack of condoms. I quickly get off of him, blushing.

"He thought we were gonna _do it_ , Percy! My English teacher thinks we're having sex," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose." He's never going to let me live this down! Our friends are going to have a field day!"

"Simple fix, Wise Girl, we just don't tell them!" he says.

"the rest of the band, Frank, and Nico are in that class with me, and you know Thalia is gonna tell Jason, and Jay's gonna tell Leo, and once that happens, the whole school will know about-" Percy cuts me off with a kiss.

"the rest of the band, Frank, and Nico are in that class with me, and you know Thalia is gonna tell Jason, and Jay's gonna tell Leo, and once that happens, the whole school will know about-" Percy cuts me off with a kiss.

"How about we postpone the date until it all blows over?" he says nervously, running his hand through his already messy hair. "I mean, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but that can wait," he mutters.

"Well, I have a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear that last part, but I'd love to be your girlfriend! The only problem is that we'd have to keep it secret. We can't have my boyfriend getting hounded by paparazzi can we?" I say hopefully.

"Wait, seriously? You'd say yes? Awesome! And for the secret dating thing, yeah I agree, it might not be safe to go public yet," he says, twirling me around in joy.

"Percy, Annabeth! Get out here! We need to talk!" says Sally.

I wink at Percy, and he seems to get the message. We mess up our hair, put his shirt on backwards and inside out, make our lips look bruised, and Percy tosses me an old shirt of his to put on. I take off the sweater I was wearing, and hurriedly throw on the shirt over my tank top. I slip my leggings off underneath, since the shirt covers my mid thighs. We walk out the door, and sit at the kitchen table with Sally and Paul.

"Now Percy, I know you turn 17 in 11 months, and you have urges now that you're getting older, but please, if you are going to sleep with someone, use protection!" says Paul.

"Bit too late for that, eh Wise Girl?" Percy says with a wink.

"Oh my gods Seaweed Brain! You can't just admit that to your parents!" I groan.

"Wait, you've done this before?" says Sally, looking back and forth between us, shocked.

Percy grabs my hand, winks at his mother and runs into his room. He tosses me my clothing, and I change in silence.

"C'mon Wise Girl, I'll drop you off," he says, grabbing his keys.


	6. Author Note

**Guys I'm so sorry that I am not updating to this fanfic. It just that I lost my inspiration but I will promise I will finish this story. Please just give me time. I will also gratefully take any suggestions you guys have. Also thank you to those who keep following me. By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON!**

 **Bye guys. Signing off.**


End file.
